My Happiness with You
by IchigoKaizoku
Summary: A story for when Ritsuka finally gives in to Soubi's irrisistible charms....DISCLAIMER I do not own Loveless or any copyright junk so yeah.


Ritsuka was tired. He had been up all the night before because of a project he had to complete with Yuiko. She had been extraordinarily enthusiastic that day and it had worn him out to the 'I-just-can't-deal-anymore' state. And so, now that he was home and had nothing better to do, he decided that he was due in for a nap. His mom had come into his room again that day. He could tell by the way she had cleaned his desk and made his bed. She did this often enough, always hoping to find some sign to tell her that her son was still there. But she never found any.

"Hey"

Ritsuka started. He looked up at the window where Soubi was perched delicately, like a swan on the sill. "Oh god, you scared me…" Ritsuka fell back onto his bed. Soubi was on the last person he needed to be around right then, he'd just tease him with things he couldn't have. "Go away. You aren't welcome in here"

"You know I always come in the window, why'd you leave it open?" Soubi landed gracefully on the floor next to Ritsuka's bed.

"I- uh I guess I forgot to lock it, Soubi, I'm tired. Leave me alone tonight?"

"Have you found anything new on your brother's death yet?"

Ritsuka was at a loss of what to do. Soubi had a way of staying when he was least wanted, and making himself welcome when he wasn't. Yet every time he did this, Ritsuka ended up letting him stay. It was a habit of Soubi's that Ritsuka didn't like much.

"Um, actually I've been busy, with school stuff lately. So, I haven't found anything"

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka. He ruffled Ritsuka's shiny, black hair and smiled. "You haven't been eating right have you?"

"Oh stop mothering me. I don't need a mom right now," he complained.

"Then who do you want me to be to you?" Soubi asked in a light voice traced with amusement.

Ritsuka looked stunned for a moment and blushed. Soubi couldn't know what Ritsuka really wanted of him. What made it possible for Soubi to always stay when he came. And if he _did_ tell him, he would only laugh. Soubi didn't have ears anymore. Soubi knew what he wanted and how and where to get it. Ritsuka was only in sixth grade and still had his ears. He was too young and he didn't know anything yet he wanted nothing more than to find out about Soubi and what he could do…

"Ritsuka," Soubi could read that expression on Ritsuka's face as easily as anything. "You can tell me what you want of me. I am _yours_, remember. Your brother left me to you and I am bonded to you no matter what." Soubileaned in closer to Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka turned away at first, resisting the urge he had to take Soubi's face in his hands and…

"Oh, if that's how you feel then I have nothing to do here now. I just came to check up on you, Ritsuka." Soubi got up from where he had been kneeling on the ground and made as if to leave out the window.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka sounded timid but he wanted Soubi to stay for a while longer. "Um, you can stay here, I mean, for a while. It _is_ raining outside; you don't want to catch a cold."

Soubi relented. "Ritsuka, you and I both know what you're thinking." He came to the edge of the bed where Ritsuka was still sitting. "And if you would ask me to stay, I would. Otherwise, I have no reason to stay up late with someone who can't voice his feelings." He got up again and moved to the window.

"…Stay"

"Hmm?"

"Soubi, I," Ritsuka hesitated, unsure of how to voice his desires. "I mean, would you please, maybe…" He drifted off.

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Stay here, tonight. My mom won't know. Stay here with me, please" Ritsuka looked up at Soubi pleadingly. Soubi padded over to the bed once again and knelt. Leaning in close to Ritsuka's ear he whispered,

"I will always be yours until I die" and he kissed him gently on the cheek. Ritsuka shuddered at the feeling of Soubi's lips on his face, a familiar feeling that always made him get…

"Ritsuka,"

Ritsuka pulled Soubi up onto the bed with him. He kissed him on the lips, lightly, savoring the warm feeling he got from this. Soubi pushed Ritsuka back so that he was lying with his head on the pillow.

"Why did you keep me waiting so long?" Soubi asked as Ritsuka took the glasses off his nose.

"I didn't want to get into something I couldn't handle, I guess" He kissed Soubi's neck gently then harder, making his way up to his mouth. "I can't help how I feel though."

Soubi's hand was making its way down Ritsuka's chest, to his waist. Ritsuka had his hands on Soubi's collarbone. He proceeded to kiss him as he unbuttoned the grey dress shirt Soubi was wearing. He ran his hands over the lightly toned muscles he had built up over the years, and then back behind to Soubi's shoulders as he pulled himself closer to him, kissing him harder each time with more meaning built into it.

Soubi could feel Ritsuka's pants getting tight around his growing erection. He bucked his hips gently, as if asking for more. Soubi rubbed his hand around a bit before unzipping Ritsuka's pants to relieve his pressure. He could feel his own growing steadily too. Ritsuka had slipped his small hands down the back of Soubi's jeans. Soubi took the hand that was searching around his back and guided it to the front where the button was. Ritsuka eagerly undid Soubi's pants and helped him slip them off.

"Mmmm, Soubi, I…"

"Shh" Soubi kissed Ritsuka soundly to quiet him. He pulled down Ritsuka's pants and underwear and continued rubbing him down. Ritsuka moaned slightly, parting his lips just enough for Soubi to slip his waiting tongue in. but Ritsuka had other things in mind. He moved quickly but surly, kissing Soubi down his chest, leaving small red marks as he went along. He reached Soubi's waist and paused a second before proceeding to go down on him. Soubi felt the hesitation and took Ritsuka about the waist and pulled him in. Ritsuka was bent almost double now with his head moving down as to Soubi's delight.

Soubi could feel Ritsuka better now, as he was starting in with his small, sensitive tongue. Going up and around, exploring the whole shaft as one, and putting his entire mind to pleasuring Soubi. He could feel it coming, but was too overcome to warn Ritsuka. All at once a rush feeling swept over him. His muscles all tightened and relaxed as he came while Ritsuka was on him. Soubi moaned out loud and Ritsuka pulled up, his mouth full.

As Soubi recovered from his orgasm, Ritsuka sat back, having swallowed his mouthful. He felt built up, he still had a hard on, but he needed to be relieved of it. He looked back at Soubi, who was getting a grip on reality. Ritsuka climbed on top of Soubi and started kissing his chest. Soubi got the picture and was immediately tuned on again by this new, more adventurous side of Ritsuka. He moved swiftly and was on top of Ritsuka before the younger one could do anything about it. But in fact, he liked it this way. He felt Soubi growing again. As soon as Ritsuka made as if to go down on Soubi again, he thrust himself into Ritsuka. Ritsuka then discovered that losing his ears would be the best time he's ever had. Soubi, with his renewed energy, was going in and out of Ritsuka as best as he could. He would succeed in taking this boy's ears. And he would make sure that they would both have a good time with it.

Soubi thrust in again and again, pressure was building up inside of Ritsuka and in the back of his mind he knew it would have to express itself. As he felt Soubi hit a certain spot over and over, he couldn't help himself from coming pleasurably all over Soubi's naked body. Soubi felt Ritsuka's muscles tighten and he came as well. The fact that a sixth grader could make an adult come twice in one nice amazed him. He felt satisfied and lay down next to Ritsuka, who after his orgasm, had fallen asleep, drained of all his energy.

Ritsuka woke up the next morning naked. As he sat up, he looked around at his bed. Soubi was gone, he had work early. It was damp, and then last night came flooding back to him. What he had done with Soubi, he reached up to where his ears were. Though instead of finding the cat ears he had grown up with, he felt only sleek, black, damp hair slide aimlessly through his fingers. He had done it! Lost his ears; every one would notice. His mom would flip out when she found out…

Yet,

Ritsuka couldn't care less what other people thought. He had sex with Soubi and loved it. He was decided in that he did in fact

Love

Soubi.


End file.
